Fel
Basic Information Name: Felix 'Fel' Concept: Curious thief Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation: To learn all the secrets of Creation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: night Age: 17 Anima: History *Date of Birth: 12th of Resplendent Water, RY 750 *Date of Exaltation: 7th of Ascending Water, RY 766 Her mother was raped while passing through Firewander on her first visit to Nexus. She had lived with her family in the countryside, but to hide her shame she stayed in the city and never made contact with them again. She made money through theft, begging and whoring, but never made enough to live outside Firewander. She named her child Felix, meaning the lucky one, since she felt that if there was any justice in this world, her child would have luck she never did. When Fel was 6 years old her mother was killed in a fire. After surviving on the streets for a few months she was taken in by a gang of thieves and quickly learned the tricks of the trade. She particularly excelled in second-story work, among the little gang of young thieves, none could climb a wall or charm a lock faster than her. However, she had a tendency to stay too long in the houses she was robbing, wanting to see what was in the closet, the chests, the cabinets and so on, and once in a while the owner or a guard would walk in on her. This rarely earned her more than a beating, she was after all just a girl and even in the pit of filth and vermin that is Nexus there are limits to how much an ordinary man will beat a girl. When she was thirteen, she was caught trying to rob Steel Cockatrice, a rich and powerful thaumaturge, who instead of harming her offered her a job. Relative comfort and safety in return for robbing his rivals and bringing him their treasures was a wonderful deal for the curious girl. She had great success, her new master had the resources to direct her to the houses when their owners were away and to shield her from their wards, this let her stay longer and learn more secrets than she had been able to before. As time went on he even begun teaching her. The knowledge she got from him enthralled her, tales of wonder, the magic of writing and the mysteries of thaumaturgy made her more certain than ever that she had lived up to her name and benefited from the luck her mother never had. Her perception of this changed somewhat when the old man began coming into her room at night, but the pain and humiliation were suppressed by the hunger for knowledge that fueled her. In time she even came to see it as another way of getting what she wanted from him. Appearance and Personality *Height: 5'1" *Weight: 104 lbs *Eyes: Green *Hair: Shoulder length, dark purple, almost black *Skin: Pale Attributes Physical (Secondary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 2 Manipulation 3 Appearance 3 (7) Mental (Primary) Perception 5 Intelligence 5 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery 1 Martial Arts Melee 1 Thrown War ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance Presence 1 (Lying +2) Resistance 1 Survival TWILIGHT Craft Investigation 3 Lore 1 Medicine Occult 3 NIGHT Athletics 5 Awareness 5 Dodge 5 Larceny 5 Stealth 5 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 1 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Riverspeak (Nexus) Language 1: Old Realm Backgrounds Artifact: 2 Resources: 3 Manse: 4 Contacts: 1 Artifacts Manses [[]] * Solar Manse 4 * Hearthstone: Stone of Inhuman Beauty (OC) ** ** Set in * Powers ** *Description ** Charms Dawn Charms Archery *2nd Archery Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 Zenith Charms Presence *2nd Presence Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 Twilight Charms Investigation *2nd Investigation Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 **Judge's Ear Technique / 3m / Core; 213 Night Charms Athletics *2nd Athletics Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 Dodge * Shadow over Water / 1m / Core; 227 ** Reflex Sidestep Technique / 1m / Core; 227 Larceny * 2nd Larceny Excellency / 2m/suc / Core; 183 *Lock Opening Touch / 3m / Core; 229 Stealth *Easily Overlooked Presence Method / 3m / Core; 230 Charm Details Merits and Flaws *Silver Tongue (SoH 52) *Weak Essence (SoH 74) Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 6/8 Virtues Compassion 1/1 Conviction 4/4 Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/4 (Primary) Limit 0/10 Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV 2,4 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 5 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Bashing Soak Lethal Soak Aggravated Soak Health 7/7 -0 X -1 [ ] [ ] -2 [ ] [ ] -4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 1 Personal Pool: 11/11 Peripheral Pool: / (25) Committed: Peripheral * Other Information Intimacies 1. Getting into places people want to keep her out of (positive) 2. Cities (positive) Experience 14/34 +6 Second Chapter, Getting info on demonologist hide-outs, messing up the summoning circle and meeting Laol. +8 First Chapter, Finding out about the demonologist and meeting Olisar -8 Wits 3 -4 Wits 2 -4 Charisma 2 -4 Stamina 2 +20 Start Bonus Points 0/15 +6 Weak Essence -3 Silver Tongue -2 Manse 3->4 -2 Athletics 5 -2 Dodge 5 -2 Larceny 5 -2 Stealth 5 -3 Conviction 4 -2 Awareness 5 -2 Artifact 2 -1 Lying +2 (Presence) Various OOC Notes Build Notes Category:Exalted